


Busted

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: John is Smarter than he looks, Natasha ships Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: ...and back to our little safehouse :) Natasha is really, really bored. And she's not the only one.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This little arc is done, I think.

"Bored."  
"I know you are, Tasha."  
"No, no. Quoting the cute guy."  
Natasha fiddled with the directional microphone and connected the speaker cable.

_"...barely a three, John!"_  
_"Tea?"_  
_"I don't want tea, I need a case! My brain is rotting!"_  
_"You can consider investigating the house vis-a-vis, you know."_  
_"Why would I bother?"_  
_"They are spying on us, Sherlock. That cute redhead? She's been watching us."_  
_"Redheads are your area."_  
_"Of course, darling."_

"Bozhe moi."

John saluted the camera happily.


End file.
